Soluble zinc salts, such as zinc citrate, have been used in dentifrice compositions. There is a need for agents in oral care products that provide enhanced benefits including antibacterial, anticavity, enamel erosion prevention, breath freshening, and the like. In particular, there is a need for an effective zinc system in dentifrice formulations that has improved antibacterial activity and delivers improved oral biofilm reduction.